Flying Jacket
by Barbara123
Summary: Kushina, bocah enam tahun itu benci pada Minato yang ingin menjadi hokage juga. Dia tidak berniat untuk berteman dengan Minato meski bocah pirang itu sudah berbaik hati padanya. Namun, siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau mereka berdua bisa berteman dan pertemanan itu berasal dari jaket yang diterbangkan angin? Canon-AR. Fic contoh untuk MinaKushi Canon Challenge. Tema 27. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, OOC, alur cepat. Dont like dont read!**

**AN: Fic ini adalah fiction contoh buat challenge canon MinaKushi :)**

**Tema: Nomor 27**

**kejadian di scene ini setelah adegan Minato dan Kushina yang cerita akan mimpi mereka untuk jadi hokage di depan kelas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flying Jacket**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiraiya sangat suka dengan angin yang berderu kencang.

Kenapa tidak? Rok gadis-gadis berterbangan dengan indahnya dan dia bisa melihat pemandangan dengan gratis, tidak perlu takut lagi susah-susah mengintip di permandian umum dan menerima resiko dihantam Tsunade.

Namun, sepertinya tidak semua orang suka dengan angin yang kencang.

"Uhh! Aku benci!" Bocah gembul di depannya mengembungkan pipi, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku benci! Aku benci!"

"Anginnya kencang sekali…"

Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela napas, menatap dua bocah enam tahun itu. Entah dosa apa dia sampai dia harus mengawas dua bocah itu. _Sandaime_ biasanya akan datang ke akademi dan memberi ceramah. Namun kali ini, sandaime sibuk dan menyuruh tiga muridnya, para _sannin_ untuk memberi ceramah. Dan tentu saja, Tsunade kabur untuk berjudi dan Orochimaru sedang bereksperimen di laboratoriumnya. "Aku bodoh sekali… mau-maunya tinggal dan menemani kalian…" Jiraiya menggerutu, menatap Minato dan Kushina yang berdiri, bersender di depan pintu akademi.

Anak-anak yang lain sudah pulang dijemput, hanya dua bocah ini yang tetap di akademi.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Kushina mendengus, menggelung lengan bajunya dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari akademi. Namun, bocah itu cepat-cepat mundur tiga langkah dan melepaskan gelungan di pakaiannya ketika angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya yang mungil. "Dingin, _dattebane_!" Mata violetnya yang bulat terbuka lebar, berlinangan.

Mau tak mau Jiraiya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebentar lagi mau hujan." Minato tersenyum lebar, menyenderkan tubuhnya di depan pintu akademi. "Kita tunggu saja sampai hujan reda."

Kushina mendelik tajam. "Aku tidak mau menunggu bersamamu! Kau musuhku!"

Jiraiya memutar bola matanya. Memang, tadi di kelas, anak-anak diharuskan untuk menyebutkan mimpi mereka. Dan hanya dua bocah di sampingnya ini yang bermimpi untuk menjadi hokage. "Hei, bukankah bagus kalau kalian berdua punya mimpi yang sama?" Jiraiya berjongkok sehingga tingginya sejajar pada Minato dan Kushina.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau punya saingan cowok yang bermuka cewek sepertinya." Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya, membuang muka.

Minato hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menatap Jiraiya dengan canggung.

Jiraiya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, menatap dua bocah di depannya. Minato yang terlihat canggung dan Kushina yang memanyunkan bibir, menolak untuk menatap Minato. Jiraiya menghela napas, beranjak dan mengusap rambut Minato sesaat. "Sebentar lagi akan ada badai yang datang. Ayo masuk ke dalam. Bahaya di luar." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kushina, namun Kushina mengacuhkan Jiraiya. "Minato, ayo!"

Minato menatap tangan Jiraiya yang terulur. Dia menerima tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Namun, ketika Jiraiya berjalan masuk ke dalam akademi, kaki Minato tetap menempel pada koridor depan sekolah, membuat urat kesabaran Jiraiya putus.

"Suka-suka kalian! Silahkan menikmati badai angin di luar sana!" Jiraiya meraung, masuk ke dalam akademi sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Minato terpaku, menatap punggung Jiraiya dengan perasaan bersalah. Bocah pirang itu menoleh, menatap Kushina yang sudah terduduk di depan pintu sambil memeluk lutut. Minato meneguk ludah, pelan-pelan duduk di samping Kushina. Mata birunya menatap dedaunan yang mulai terbang, ditiup angin kencang. Pepohonan mulai bengkok karena angin kencang yang bertiup.

"Aku benci Konoha."

Bisikkan Kushina membuat Minato menoleh.

"Aku benci tempat ini." Kushina kembali berbisik. "Ramai. Banyak angin. Mataku sakit. Kelilipan. Dingin."

Minato tidak menjawab. Dia kembali menoleh, menatap daun yang masih berterbangan. Dia memutar ingatannya, mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Setelah Kushina mengucapkan impiannya, dia langsung dijahili 'tomat'. Namun Kushina dengan garang menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengatainya. Minato tahu kalau Kushina dijahili karena dia anak baru. "Seperti apa… Uzushiogakure?"

Kushina langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Minato dengan tercengang. "Kau ingat nama desaku?"

Bocah pirang itu meringis, menganggukkan kepala.

"Uzushiogakure sepi. Tidak seperti Konoha yang ramai." Kushina langsung bercerita. "Semuanya dikelilingi air. Danau… laut..." Gadis berwajah bundar itu menyeringai lebar, membuat mukanya terlihat lebih bulat. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus pindah di sini. Aku kangen sama teman-teman di sana."

"Di sini ada danau juga." Minato cepat-cepat berujar ketika melihat raut wajah Kushina yang kembali muram. "Kita bisa berenang bersama di sana!"

"Tidak boleh. Danau itu tempat latihan kan? Aku sudah pernah coba menyelinap tapi ketahuan dan diusir." Kushina merengut, memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ada Jiraiya-_sensei_! Dia sannin. Semua orang di Konoha menghormatinya."

"Benarkah?" Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dia dihormati? Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu…"

"Meski kerjanya mengintip wanita di permandian, dia itu sebenarnya hebat." Minato meringis.

Kushina terdiam sesaat, memperhitungkan ucapan Minato. "Baiklah! Ayo suruh dia mengantar kita ke danau!" Dia menyeringai, membuat Minato menghela napas lega. "Oh iya!" Kushina beranjak tiba-tiba. "Aku salah. Sudah mengataimu berwajah cewek."

"Tidak apa." Minato tersenyum lebar. Dia ikut beranjak. "Hei, masih dingin?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap Kushina yang kembali gemetar. "Ini untukmu." Bocah itu cepat-cepat melepaskan jaketnya dan dengan kikuk melingkarkan jaketnya di tubuh Kushina. Sebelum Kushina sempat menggenggam jaket itu, angin yang sangat kencang menerpa mereka.

"Ahh!" Kushina menjerit, menatap jaket Minato yang langsung terbang terbawa angin. "Jaketnya!" Sebelum Minato sempat menahan Kushina, bocah berambut merah itu sudah melompat keluar, mengejar jaketnya.

"Kushina!" Minato ikut berlari, mengejar Kushina. Minato berusaha keras untuk membuka matanya di tengah angin itu, namun percuma, matanya terasa sakit dan dia terpaksa berjalan menerjang badai angin dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Kushina!" Dia kembali menjerit, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Sudah berapa lama dia berjalan? Langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, dia terus meneriakkan nama Kushina di tengah badai.

"Minato! Aku di sini!" Jeritan Kushina membuat mata Minato terbuka. Bocah pirang itu mengernyitkan matanya, menangkap warna merah yang berterbangan di depannya.

Rambut Kushina.

Di detik itu, entah kenapa rambut merah itu terlihat sangat indah sekali.

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang!" Minato berteriak. Dengan lengannya yang mungil, dia melindungi wajahnya dari angin yang menerjang. "Kushina! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Kakinya terasa sangat berat.

"Minato! Aku akan diterbangkan angin!" Terdengar jeritan ketakutan Kushina. "Anginnya kencang!"

"Kushina!" Minato menjerit. Matanya terasa perih. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dadanya sakit. "Bertahanlah Kushina!" Suaranya serak. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi hokage kalau dia tidak bisa melindungi temannya?

"Minato! Tolong!" Teritan Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu! Kau di mana?!"

"Aku di sini! Bertahanlah Kushina! Ahhh!" Minato menjerit kesakitan. Pasir yang masuk ke matanya mulai menggila.

"Minato!" Tangisan Kushina pecah. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Karena dia, Minato akan tewas diterbangkan angin. "Lupakan aku, Minato!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kalau aku mati, kau harus menjadi hokage! Lanjut… lanjutkan mimpiku!"

Jantung Minato terasa berhenti. "Apa yang kau katakan?! Kita akan selamat! Kita…" Minato melangkah selangkah lagi, berusaha untuk membuka matanya. "Kita akan jadi hokage bersama!"

"Minato! Tidak! Lupakan aku! Kau harus selamat!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Minato!"

"Kushina!"

**xxx**

Jiraiya menggenggam dua kaleng jus hangat di tangannya. Dia terpaku, menatap dua bocah di depan gerbang akademi yang saling menjerit. "Apa-apaan mereka?" sang sannin hanya bisa melongo. Dia menoleh lagi, menatap jaket Minato yang nyangkut di atap akademi. Dia memutar otaknya, berpikir cepat. "Ah… jadi mereka keluar dari akademi demi mencari jaket ini?" Jiraiya melompat, dengan gesit menyabet jaket itu. "Bocah-bocah keras kepala. Sudah tahu angin di luar kencang dan masih nekad untuk keluar dari sini." Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding, menatap dua bocah yang masih berteriak itu.

"Jangan mati, Minato!"

"Kushina, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Tawa Jiraiya langsung meledak. Jarak Minato dan Kushina dari sekolah itu hanya terpisah sekitar lima belas langkah. Tapi karena pasir yang masuk di mata mereka, mereka tidak bisa melihat. Dan angin yang terlalu kencang itu menerpa tubuh mungil dua bocah itu, membuat mereka susah berjalan.

"Rasain." Jiraiya menyeringai lebar, menyeruput jus di tangannya. "Akan kubiarkan mereka selama lima menit lagi. Pelajaran untuk mereka."

Dan tentu saja, lima menit itu terasa bagaikan neraka untuk dua bocah mungil yang sedang berjuang menerjang angin badai.

**xxx**

Kushina Namikaze sedang mengangkat pakaian. Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat angin yang mulai bertiup kencang. "Kenangan buruk." Dia langsung mendengus, cepat-cepat menurunkan semua cucian dan keluar dari balkoni rumahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Terburu-buru begitu?" Minato Namikaze bertanya bingung. Namun, mata birunya tidak lagi terpaku pada istrinya melainkan pada bayi mungil yang menggeliat di pangkuannya. "Naruto lucu nan imut…" Minato bernyanyi pelan, mencium pipi bayinya tanpa henti. Dia menyeringai lebar, mengelitiki Naruto sampai bayi itu terkikik.

Kushina tertawa pelan. Apa yang akan dikatakan para rakyat kalau melihat hokage mereka yang seperti itu? "Tidak. Anginnya sudah mulai kencang."

"Begitu? Ah, memang sudah musimnya." Dia menurunkan Naruto, membiarkan bocah itu merangkak ke arah Kushina. "Ah. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Minato tiba-tiba tertawa. "Ketika umur kita enam tahun. Di akademi." Warna merah mencolok di tengah angin badai itu sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Jangan ingatkan aku. Bisa-bisa aku ke rumah Jiraiya dan membunuhnya malam ini juga." Kushina mendesis, meraup tubuh Naruto. "Sensei ayahmu jahat sekali, Naruto! Nanti kau balaskan dendam ibumu ini yaa!" Dia mengecup pipi Naruto, membuat bocah itu tertawa girang.

"Ah. Kau sudah mengangkat jubahku?" Minato mendekati Kushina, menatap jubah hokagenya yang berada di tumpukan baju kering. "Syukurlah. Apa yang terjadi kalau jubah itu terbang karena angin ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku tidak akan mengejar jubahmu kali ini."

Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak dan di detik berikutnya Kushina balas tertawa, teringat akan kenangan masa lalu yang konyol itu.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap orangtuanya dengan tatapan bingung.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: semoga readers semua suka sama fiction pendek ini :)**

**Ah, buat yang tertarik... ini ya keterangan challengenya...**

FanFic MinaKushi Canon Challenge

Ketentuannya sebagai berikut;

1. HARUS Canon. Ditulis di setting canon. Namun, tidak perlu mengikuti alur canon di animanga. (Contoh, author bisa menulis tentang kehidupan Minato dan Kushina setelah menikah atau Minato dan Kushina yang tetap hidup meski sudah ada penyerangan Kyuubi)

2. Fiction harus ditulis sesuai tema. Ada 4 tema tersembunyi di empat nomor ini. (1, 8, 13, 27) Tema ini **rahasia**. Jika ada yang mau ikut challenge, hubungi juri (Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori) untuk tahu isi tema. Bisa hubungi lewat PM FFN atau FB message. Masing-masing author pilih 2 nomor. Namun dalam menulis fiction, cuma boleh menggunakan satu tema. Tidak ada batas dalam menulis fiction. Author boleh menulis lebih dari satu fiction.

3. Oneshot. Minimum 1000 kata, maksimum 5000 kata.

4. Rating boleh dari K sampai T. M dilarang.

5. No plagiat, bashing chara, SARA

6. Pairing lain dan OC diijinkan, tapi MinaKushi harus tetap jadi pairing utama.

7. Fictions dipublish pada tanggal **15 Mei sampai 30 Mei**. Cantumkan **'MinaKushi Canon Challenge'** di summary. Setelah fictionnya di publish, mohon kirimkan link-nya pada juri. Jika pada tanggal itu ada yang berhalangan, silahkan publish di hari lain tapi dengan pengetahuan para juri.

Penentuan pemenang;

Akan diambil pemenang dari setiap 5 peserta. Jadi, jika cuma ada 5 peserta, cuma satu pemenang yang diambil. Jika ada 10 peserta, 2 pemenang akan diambil. Jika ada 15 peserta, juara tiga akan diambil.

Juara 1: Pulsa RP 50,000  
Juara 2: Pulsa RP 30,000  
Juara 3: Pulsa RP 10,000

Setiap karya peserta akan direview, dan setiap pemenang akan di fave dan di-promote fictionnya :)

Juri: Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori. Silahkan hubungi kami kalau ada pertanyaan :)

**Fiction yang ini adalah fiction contoh buat tema nomor 27 :)**

**Sampai jumpa di fiction lainnya!**


End file.
